Je veux plus que ton amitié
by Diablot's
Summary: OS/ Blaine et Kurt sont à Dalton. Kurt décide d'avouer son amour à Blaine... En passant par différentes étapes.


Voilà mon premier OS sur Kurt et Blaine. Première histoire que je publie ici et sur glee aussi ^^

Disclaimer : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartiens

Alors bonne lecture et une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir =)

**EDIT : Je fais un peu de pub pour un rpg sur facebook dont je fais partie. C'est un crossover Glee/Harry Potter, il vient de commencer donc pas mal de personnages sont encore libres ;) Venez faire un tour sur mon profil où il y a le lien de la page. Bonne ambiance assurée ! :D**

* * *

><p>Kurt s'avança vers la table où était assis la personne à laquelle il ne cessait de penser. Depuis son arrivée à la Dalton Academy, qui date de quelques mois, il était obsédé par ce garçon. Il le connaissait bien sûr, c'était l'un des meilleurs chanteur des Warblers, la chorale de Dalton (lui et Kurt obtenaient toujours les solos) mais ils ne s'étaient jamais adressé autre chose que des idées de chansons pour le prochain concours. Blaine avait rendu Kurt accro sans même le savoir.<p>

Kurt, après de nombreuses discussions avec ses amis de Dalton et Mc Kinley (son ancien lycée), avait décidé de lui parler pour savoir s'il pouvait espérer quelque chose ou non. Mais maintenant qu'il était presque arrivé à la table où son « obsession » buvait son café, il n'avait qu'une envie, faire demi-tour et rester avec ses rêves et ses espérances. Seulement ses amis, pour être sûr qu'il ne se défile pas, s'étaient mis aux différentes entrées de la salle. Kurt n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et s'avança jusqu'au point « t'es trop près pour qu'il ne te remarque pas ». Blaine ne fit aucun mouvement mais Kurt était sûr qu'il l'avait vu.

-Hum… toussota Kurt, est ce que la place est libre ?

Cette fois Blaine avait levé son regard pour regarder Kurt. Dieu que ses yeux sont beaux ! Pensa ce dernier

-Bien sûr. Répondit Blaine

Il s'assit alors à côté de lui et sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'enfuir. Comme ce que voulait faire Kurt en réalité. Mais c'était trop tard. Il était assis à cette table sans savoir quoi dire, quoi faire.

Blaine, lui, observait Kurt se demandant ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il avait posé sa question. Kurt voyait qu'il le regardait mais ne savait pas comment commencer. Blaine prit les devant :

-Tu voulais parler d'une chanson pour la chorale ?

-Euh… Nan pas vraiment. En fait je... Euh on se connait pas beaucoup mais je t'aime… bien et euh… je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer du temps ensemble et… apprendre à se connaitre. Enfin, si tu veux.

Blaine sourit devant la gêne évidente de Kurt et répondit :

-Pourquoi pas. Alors,

Il tendit sa main vers Kurt

-Blaine Anderson, étudiant à la Dalton Academy et soliste chez les Warblers, heureux d'être ton ami.

Kurt serra la main de Blaine tandis que cette petite « mise en scène » le faisait sourire.

-Salut, Kurt Hummel, même chose que toi. Heureux d'être ton ami aussi.

C'est en souriant que commença cette nouvelle amitié qui, espérons-le, durera longtemps. Bien que Kurt cherche plus qu'une simple amitié.

-Alors ? Demandèrent intéressés les amis de Kurt. Il a dit quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

- Pardon ? Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Il t'a répondu au moins ?

-Ben… C'est-à-dire que je ne lui ai pas demandé.

-Tu te fous de nous la ? Et vous vous êtes dit quoi alors ?

-En fait, je n'ai pas osé lui demander alors je lui ai juste demandé plus ou moins qu'on soit ami.

-Bon c'est mieux que rien. Estimèrent les amis de Kurt. Mais t'as intérêt à le lui dire un de ses quatre !

-Oui, oui. Répondit Kurt sans grande conviction.

Il préfère avoir Blaine comme ami que de devoir continuer à le regarder de loin en sachant qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir parce qu'il ne l'aime pas.

Quelques mois étaient passés depuis que Kurt et Blaine étaient devenus amis. Ils s'entendaient très bien et Kurt était ravi bien qu'il devait se retenir de sauter au cou de Blaine et de l'embrasser chaque fois qu'il le voyait, ce qui voulait dire pratiquement toute la journée.

En réalité, autour d'eux beaucoup de gens se posaient des questions. La plupart des étudiants n'avaient rien contre les homosexuels mais Kurt et Blaine passaient tellement de temps ensemble que les élèves se demandaient s'ils étaient en couple. Cependant les deux amis ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Si vous les voyiez maintenant, vous vous diriez qu'ils sont amis depuis toujours tellement ils semblent se comprendre et être liés.

Il y a une chose par contre qui commençait à énerver les amis de Kurt : il n'avait toujours pas parlé à Blaine à propos de ses sentiments et ils trouvaient qu'il était vraiment temps de s'en occuper. Alors un soir après les cours, ils prirent Kurt et l'emmenèrent chez l'un des membres de leur groupe.

-Bon Kurt, maintenant c'est trop. Commença l'un d'eux

-Qu'est ce qui est trop ? Demanda Kurt qui pourtant en avait une petite idée.

-Il faut que tu lui parle.

-Non. Maintenant qu'on est ami, je ne veux pas briser ça pour quelque chose que je suis presque sûr de ne pas avoir en retour.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'il ne t'aime pas ?

-Mais parce que ça se voit. Il ne s'intéresse pas à moi.

-Mais tu es aveugle ? Dès que tu ne le regarde pas il cherche à accrocher ton regard. Dès que tu as le dos tourné, il te mate. Et même pour des amis ce n'est pas normal de passer autant de temps ensemble.

-Mais oui c'est ça, bien sûr…

-Oh mais Kurt, ça suffit. Soit tu lui dis soit on s'en charge.

-QUOI ? Mais vous êtes fous ?

Oui c'est ça. Kurt a des amis fous qui voulaient qu'il se jette dans la gueule du loup pour perdre une amitié.

-Non, on n'est pas fous. Juste lucide. On est mardi, tu as jusqu'à vendredi pour lui dire sinon on le lui dit lundi. Et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter.

-Mais…

-J'ai dit pas de discussion. Maintenant file chez toi et réfléchi à comment tu vas lui annoncer.

Et c'est comme ça que Kurt se retrouva dans son lit à contempler le plafond pour réfléchir. Il pouvait faire le lâche et laisser ses amis vendre la mèche mais comme il l'a dit, c'est lâche. Et puis il n'aimerait pas que quelqu'un vienne lui annoncer que Blaine l'aimait donc Blaine n'aimerait pas ça non plus. Enfin selon lui… Donc sa seule solution est de le dire à Blaine. Mais comment ? Il n'aurait jamais ce courage… Il s'endormi sur ces pensées et se jura de trouver un moyen de parler à Blaine plus tard.

Mercredi, J-2. Il avait encore deux jours pour le lui dire, enfin essayer. Nan franchement, il ne veut pas perdre l'amitié de Blaine mais s'il laisse ses amis le dire à sa place, ça sera peut être pire.

Il avait donc décidé d'éviter Blaine pour réfléchir calmement à sa déclaration et ce n'était pas aisé. Il avait l'impression que Blaine redoublait d'effort par rapport à d'habitude pour que les deux garçons se voient. C'était horrible pour Kurt de rester autant éloigné de son futur ex-ami, enfin c'est ainsi qu'il le voyait puisqu'il était persuadé que Blaine le repousserait.

Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais aussi peu écouté en cours. Il était sans cesse en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait dire :

*Euh Blaine je t'aime beaucoup mais en réalité je t'aime plus que ce qu'une amitié permet.

Non

*Tu te souviens de notre début d'amitié quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ? Et bien c'est plus que de l'amitié.

Non plus

*Ecoute ce que je vais te dire va te paraitre bizarre et ça va probablement arrêter notre amitié mais j'aimerais qu'on soit plus que des amis.

Encore pire…

*Je t'aime.

Simple, clair, précis. Trop clair. Ça va le faire fuir. Enfin c'est ce que Kurt pense.

Non jamais il ne trouverait comment lui dire ça. C'est encore pire que de devoir se retenir de sauter sur Blaine à chaque instant.

Kurt s'était dit que pour avoir le plus de temps possible, il en parlerait à Blaine vendredi après les cours. Comme ça il aura le week-end de répit même si Blaine réagira là, devant lui lors de son annonce. Il avait peur, pas peur des conséquences, pas peur des moqueries qui ressortiraient en ville mais peur de Blaine, de sa réaction. Si ce dernier ne voulait plus le voir, ça serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Il devrait changer d'établissement pour éviter de croiser dans les couloirs celui qui a volé son cœur sans le vouloir.

Jeudi, J-1 Finalement Kurt n'eut pas deux jours pour réfléchir. Blaine en avait marre que son ami l'évite et l'avait arrêté dans un couloir, désert à l'heure qu'il est, en se mettant devant lui. Il était déterminé à savoir ce que son ami avait. Pourquoi il le fuyait.

-Kurt, pourquoi m'évites-tu ?

-Je ne t'évite pas. Répondit-il alors que son comportement trahissait l'inverse.

Il essaya de passer à la gauche de Blaine puis à sa droite en vain puisqu'il se déplaçait en même temps que Kurt.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux Blaine ? Demanda Kurt comme si son comportement était normal

-Qu'est-ce que JE veux ? Je devrai plutôt te retourner la question. Depuis deux jours tu ne me dit plus bonjour, tu ne viens plus me voir le matin, en fait tu ne m'adresse même plus la parole. Pourquoi me fuis-tu ?

Kurt était coincé. Soit il disait un mensonge à son ami mais ce genre de mensonge n'est pas bénéfique à une amitié. Soit il disait la vérité mais il craignait la réaction de son ami.

-Alors ? Insista Blaine

Kurt ne sait pas quoi répondre. Qu'elle est la meilleure solution ? Il ne le savait pas. C'est ainsi qu'il se surprit lui-même quand il dit sans réfléchit :

-Je t'aime.

Voilà c'est dit. Après deux jours de réflexion c'est comme ça qu'il le dit. Il se risqua un regard vers Blaine. Il avait l'air choqué ? Oui, c'est sûrement normal. Maintenant qu'il avait dit ça, Blaine lui dirait qu'il comprenait mais que ce n'est pas possible et que pour leur bien il vaudrait mieux qu'ils en restent là et qu'ils ne se voient plus. Devant le manque de réaction de son désormais ex-ami, Kurt dit :

-Oui je comprends. Je vais te laisser, je suis désolé.

Mais alors qu'il essayait de faire demi-tour, Blaine lui attrapa le bras et l'empêcha de partir. Tout ce qu'il dit fut :

-Depuis le temps que j'attends ce moment !

Et alors ce fut au tour de Kurt d'être étonné, Blaine fit le premier pas et approcha sa tête de celle de Kurt. Ils étaient tellement proches que chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre. Ils étaient conscients de ce qu'il se passait mais étaient en même temps ailleurs. Alors leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent puis se touchèrent. Kurt commença à bouger ses lèvres contre celles de Blaine. Chacun voulait avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Leurs lèvres bougeaient ensemble comme si elles étaient faites pour être ensemble, pour ne pas se quitter. Blaine avait ses mains dans le cou de Kurt et Kurt sa main sur la joue de Blaine. Ils approfondirent leur baiser. Ils se firent plus pressant. Ils avaient tous deux une respiration erratique. Il avaient attendus tellement longtemps pour avoir ce baiser. Enfin ils se détachèrent après ce qui semblait une éternité. Leurs fronts se touchaient et ils essayaient de reprendre leur respiration. Ils s'écartèrent tout en se regardant dans les yeux.

Blaine brisa le silence :

-Je t'aime aussi.


End file.
